Kuroko no basket - Midorima x Takao
by Ashly Arizona
Summary: When Takao comes knocking on Midorima's door like any other day he is walking into an unexpected turn of events as Midorima doesn't feel the same as he does on any normal day. Midorima finds it's been harder to compose himself around Takao, what could a Bible as his lucky item signify?
1. Chapter 1

Midorima x Takao

**Chapter 1 **

"Shin-chan!" Takao wailed, waking the whole of Tokyo with his unnecessary and persistent bangs on my front door.

I sighed and continued reading.

_Daily horoscope: Cancer – _

_Lucky number = 15_

_Compatibility = Scorpio_

_Avoid = Leo_

_Lucky item = A Bible _

Conclusion: Survive today with Takao, avoid Kagami, turn to Christianity for good fortune and keep on guard at 15:00.

"Shin-chan!"

What a silly lucky item. A book that humans birthed into existence to give reason to their mundane lives.

But… what could a Bible, as my lucky item today, mean? Could it mean I should be more open-minded? I'm going to be visited by a spiritual being? I'm going to sin? Clearly not.

"Shin-chan! We're going to be late for-"

I swung the door open abruptly. Takao, being obviously caught off guard, tripped over the threshold and into me, landing us both on the hard floor.

His feather light body on top of mine sent unwanted shivers down my spine.

'Stop that,' I say to myself consciously.

Takao flinched for a moment, "Your heart is beating very fast Shin-chan."

"Get. Off. Me."

Takao pulled himself up and offered his hand. "Sorry Shin-chan, I'll definitely peddle today."

I brushed away his offer and got myself up.

Takao smirked for an reason I couldn't understand.

"What?"

"I didn't know you wear such cute slippers Shin-chan."

My face reddened as I recalled, I was still wearing my fluffy rabbit slippers that I got as a welcoming gift as a joke from Takao after we first met. They were surprisingly comfortable so I kept them after carefully questioning if I really needed them.

How could I forget to leave them in my bedroom?

I hurried to my room with a composed expression and closed the door behind me, giving Takao the cold shoulder.

"Were those the ones I got you Shin-chan?" Takao asked with a serious tone of voice before going silent.

I kicked a set of draws in frustration at my mistake.

How could I let him see them? I never make errors like this. A Leo must be close by.

'Sort yourself out.'

I risk a glance at the fallen photo frame of the first photo of Shutoku's new basketball team. Takao was on my right winking at the camera as if he were mocking the version of me looking at the photo right now.

In the photo I was looking at Takao in the corners of my eyes, as in thinking: "This boy…"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Why so grumpy Shin-chan?"

I adjusted my glasses and coldly ignored him.

"Don't be like that Shin-chan," Takao pouted. "I bought you your favourite drink and peddled all the way here, the least you can do is look at me."

Through the corner of my eyes I could see his pursed lips and in seconds felt my cheeks go red. No… I shouldn't be feeling like this, I needed to focus.

It was almost 15:00. I needed to be aware.

The horoscope said 15 is my lucky number today so I can't assume it only been linked with time but…

Takao sighed loudly, "You need to stop being so serious Shin-chan. Relax now and then, or else those frown lines will ruin your skin."

I bet Takao's skin is soft…

No, I shouldn't be thinking of things like that. I clutched the bible. I shall not sin today.

"Shin-chan is there something else bothering you?" He asked sympathetically.

"No."

I felt Takao's warm touch on my hand clutching the book and flinched regrettably.

"You know you can talk to me Shin-chan. We are teammates after all."

'Teammates…' So why is it I look at all my other teammates and feel nothing compared to the burst of emotion and anxiety I feel when I look at him?

The booth we were sitting in had plenty of room, so why was he sitting so close to me? Does he know how he makes me feel? Does he do this on purpose?

The breeze from the door opening made Takao cross his arms. "Kuroko," a loud and familiar voice moaned.

"What is it Kagami-kun?" Another familiar voice answered.

My eyebrow twitched in agitation. Ugh.

For the first time arriving I turn to Takao. "We're leaving."

Takao, being Takao, ignored me and stood up. "Kagami, Kuroko, what are you two doing here?" He greeted them with a smile I've seen so many times that it's annoyingly embedded into my mind. He smiled at everyone like that, why?

"Huh?" Kagami, the Leo, gave us a puzzled look. "We're getting drinks, why else?"

"Of course, silly me," Takao chuckled.

Kuroko looked at me as I scowled at him. I hate Aquarius's.

If 15 is my lucky number and maybe my lucky time and Kagami is bad news, would this cause me more trouble than I anticipated?

I checked the time, 14:58. Surely it just turned 1 not that long ago.

"It was pleasant running into you two but we were just about to leave." My shadow towers over Kuroko. I had two minutes to exit. Two minutes exactly.

Takao pushed me down unexpectedly, needing more force than he thought and getting his face closer to mine than what was comfortable.

His breath tickled my skin, "Relax Shin-chan."


End file.
